CMV: Typical Male (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Typical Male by Tina Male. Song: * Typical Male (1986) Sung By: * Tina Turner Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Emmy: And this trick's called a sleeper, Max. * Max: Cool! Can I try? * Emmy: Uh-uh. You don't know how to use a yo-yo. You might break it. * (Max Ignores Emmy and Takes the Yo-Yo Down) * Emmy: Max! No! * (Max Breaks the Yo-Yo on Purpose): Uh-oh. * Emmy: You broke it! * Max: Sorry. * Emmy: You never listen! Give me the string! * Max: Maybe Ord can put it back together. Or Cassie. * Emmy: I hope so... or else! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Typical Male" by Tina Turner Plays) * (Christmas Scene from The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper) * Zoe Orimoto: Tell me lawyer what to do. * Lulu Caty: I think I'm falling in love with you. * Misty: Defend me from the way I feel. * (Christmas Scene from Dinosaur King: Santa Saurus) * Emmy: Won't you give me some advice * Olivia Flaversham: On how to handle my private life? * Rei Hino: I'm sure that we can make a deal. * (Bob Cratchit Setting Up Dinner Table) * Zoe Drake: I confess I'm a fool for men with a clever mind. * (Skating Scene from Frozen) * Blossom: But your intellect ain't no match for this heart of mine. * Meena: For this heart of mine. * Brittany Miller: All I want is a little reaction, * Moana: Just enough of to tip the scales. * Usagi Tsukino: I'm just using my female attraction on a typical male, on a typical male. * Jasmine: Your sense of justice I'll embrace, * Becky Lopez: But your defense don't help my case. * Nala: I'm deep in trouble with the law. * (Christmas Scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas) * Duchess: Something about authority * Kim Possible: Seems to bring out the bad in me. * Eleanor Miller: Hey lawyer got to catch me when I fall. * (Blossom Puts the Star on the Christmas Tree) * Ariel: Oh they say that you match your wits with the best of them. * (Kids Dancing with Frosty) * May: But I know when I'm close you're just like the rest of them. * Minako Aino: Like the rest of them. * Kodachi Kuno: All I want is a little reaction, * Smurfette: Just enough of to tip the scales. * Sawyer: I'm just using my female attraction on a typical male, on a typical male. * (Snow Scene from Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World) * (Christmas Scene from Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse) * Jeanette Miller: So put your books aside. * Serena: Loosen off the suit and tie. * Makoto Kino: And open up your heart and let me in. * (Snow Scene from The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze) * Merida: Now open up your heart and let me in. * Sandy Cheeks: All I want is a little reaction, * Emily Elizabeth Howard: Just enough of to tip the scales. * Gadget Hackwrench: I'm just using my female attraction on a typical male, on a typical male. * (Christmas Scene from Shrek the Halls) * Ami Mizuno: I'm just using my feminine charm on a typical male, on a typical male. * Candace Flynn: All I want is a little reaction, * Velma Dinkley: Just enough of to tip the scales. * Mrs. Brisby: I'm just using my female attraction on a typical male, on a typical male. * (Christmas Scene from Lady and the Tramp) * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Look, Max. My yo-yo's as good as new. * Max: Sorry I broke it, Emmy. From now on, I'm gonna try and listen to what you tell me. * Emmy: Okay! I'll give you a test. Emmy says stand on one foot. Emmy says touch your nose. * Max: Oh. Max says look out! * (Emmy and Max Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Do Not Pass Gnome; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (@2005 DreamWorks) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Pokemon (Wherefore Art Thou, Pokemon?, Come What May, & Kindergarten Chaos; @1997 OLM) * Dinosaur King (Santa Saurus, & Downtown Runaround; @2007 Sunrise) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, Dreams Take Flight, Double Trouble, & Computer School Blues; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Boogie Frights; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Sing (@2016 Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * A Charlie Brown Christmas (@1965 Paramount) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Ranma ½ (A Woman's Love is War! The Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Challenge!; @1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (@1998 Disney) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (@2001 Universal) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford's Hiccups; @2000-2003 PBS) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Dirty Rotten Diapers; @1989-1990 Disney) * Shrek the Halls (@2007 DreamWorks) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:CMV Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions